No More Shadows
by Hogwarts or McKinley
Summary: A good shower washes away everything, even shyness.


**No More Shadows**  
><strong>by 'Hogwarts or McKinley?'<strong>

**Title:** No More Shadows  
><strong>Author:<strong> Hogwarts or McKinley?  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Glee  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>Kurt Hummel/Sam Evans  
><strong>Genre: <strong>Romance/Sex  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M for Mature  
><strong>Warning(s):<strong> Explicit language and sex scenes.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own any of the material used in this story.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> A good shower washes away everything, even shyness.

* * *

><p>Kurt was in his bedroom, waiting for the bathroom. He was the next in line for the shower. Finn had been the first one, then Sam, and now it was his turn.<p>

'_We wanted to see _Thor_ after the shower. Can we go first?'_

That's how Finn got rid of him. He agreed, of course, and he didn't care about the movie. Except for Chris Hemsworth's amazing body, or Kenneth Branagh's amazing direction.

He took off his clothes, wore his bathrobe, and exited his room, headed to the bathroom.

When he reached the door, he could hear that the room was silent. Nobody was in there.

Lightheartedly, he opened the door. When he entered the room, Sam was still there, completely naked. He was drying himself with a red towel, one of those he had chosen so carefully for his bathroom. His hair ruffled, Kurt could see his magnificent body still covered in water and steam, some water drops slowly lining his perfect muscles. And in the shadow of the red towel, Kurt saw his penis. A gorgeous view indeed.

When they both realised what was happening, Sam covered his intimate parts with the towel and Kurt averted his gaze from Sam. They both blushed.

'Oh, God. I'm so sorry, Sam! I thought you had finished!' said Kurt, covering his eyes with his right hand.

'Uhm... Yeah, don't worry,' replied Sam, awkwardly.

Kurt quickly ran from the bathroom, headed to his bedroom. He sat on his bed, his head between his hands. You may think he was overreacting, but he wasn't.

Ever since Sam came back to Ohio, and moved with them, Kurt had been tempted by wantings suppressed by a long time. Every morning Sam woke up, he went to breakfast downstairs in nothing but a white sweatshirt and a pair of tight briefs. And he went to sleep every night with them. When Sam and Finn came home from the gym, they had a shower; and Sam, during the path between his and Finn's bedroom and the bathroom, wore nothing but one of those red towel. When they watched the TV together, sometimes Sam even forgot to wear a t-shirt. All these naive shows of Sam's body made Kurt want him. He wanted him just like before Blaine showed up. But he couldn't. And that was the hardest part. Sometimes he felt as if he couldn't have a good friendship because of his feelings towards him. Their relationship was very cold, and Kurt was dying inside because of it. And now, he saw him naked. All his hopes to be just friends with him disappeared. Sam wouldn't probably have talked to him anymore, condemned to a life as a shadow of Mr Blaine Anderson.

Someone knocked the door.

Kurt stood up, went there and opened it. It was Sam, wearing his usual towel.

'Hi,' said him, embarrassed. 'Can I come in?'

'Sure, Sam.'

Sam entered the room and stood in the middle of it, while Kurt went back to seat his bed.

'We need to talk,' said Sam.

'Yeah, I know,' replied Kurt, sadly. 'Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to enter. I just thought no one was in there because it was silent.'

He looked at Sam. He had a sad look upon his face, and he was staring at the ground.

'And I'm sorry, Sam, if you ever felt embarrassed by my presence, or by the fact that I'm... You kno-'

'No, no! Not at all' said Sam, quickly interrupting him. 'I've never felt embarrassed by that. Never.'

'Oh... Then, why do we need to talk?'

'Because I don't feel embarrassed by your presence. You do by mine.'

Kurt looked again at him, speechless. He knew. After all his work not to express his feelings, he had failed.

'You still feel something for me,' said Sam.

'No, Sam, I swea-'

'Kurt, there's no need to lie. You can tell me.'

After a brief pause in which all the things Kurt could say to convince Sam that it wasn't true, which means lies, went away from Kurt's head. He decided to speak sincerely.

'You're right, Sam. I thought that, even though I was with Blaine, I wouldn't feel anything for you again. But it's not like that. We parted so abruptly. We still had so many things to say. I'm such a fool... And I'm sorry you've had to hear all this blabbing.'

Kurt looked again at Sam. He was still staring at the ground.

'What do you suggest to do, then? Do you want to move?'

'No. I think we should give in to the temptation.'

'Which one?'

'Curiosity. Until you try, you'll never know.'

Kurt had no idea what he was talking about. Those puzzled words could mean anything.

'What?' asked Kurt.

Sam grabbed the knot of the towel, untied it, and slowly let it fall down. He was completely naked now, showing every little inch of his body.

Kurt blushed.

'Sam, put that on.'

'No, Kurt. We need to break the tension between us.'

He moved towards him, grabbed his hands and let him stand up. He took the knot of Kurt's bathrobe, untied it and took it off from Kurt.

'See... Now we're both naked.'

Sam, with a light, gentle hand, touched Kurt's face, caressing him. Kurt's face became hot and red, while the blond boy began to touch him. Then, Sam kissed him. Those big, full lips melted like butter at the touch of Kurt's. Sam's tongue began to explore his mouth, and gently tasted the boy.

'Can I...,' asked Kurt, urging. '... Can I touch you?'

Sam smiled, and without no need to say it, he let him touch his body.

Kurt's craving hands began to explore Sam's body, starting with his hard and built pectorals, then with his abs. He licked his nipples until they were swollen, sucking them as much as he could. He heard Sam moaning with pleasure. Then, he moved his kisses to Sam's abs, lingering on his navel.

Under his head, Sam's penis began to harden, until it was completely erected.

Sam put a finger under Kurt's chin and slowly lifted him up. He kissed him once more.

'How can you fake it?' asked Kurt. 'I mean, how can you fake an erection. I could never be aroused by a girl kissing me.'

'In fact, I'm not.'

Kurt gave him a questioning look. Sam replied him with another charming smile.

'Do you mea-'

'Shh...,' interrupted him Sam, putting a finger on Kurt's lips. 'We have time for that.'

Kurt silently agreed with him. He, then, lay on his bed, waiting for his prince.

Sam mounted on top of him, and began to kiss and lick Kurt's neck.

'Oh, God. You're so good at that.'

Sam's touch of his lips, the muffled and wet noise his mouth he made while kissing him, and Sam's big shoulders under his finger made Kurt wander with his mind. It wasn't real. How could it? How on Earth the boy of his dreams could ever be kissing him, completely caught by that? And yet, it was true. Kurt finally was his. Kurt had finally got what he wanted, not just some other gay boy in town. This time, that other gay boy was Sam Evans. His Sam Evans. He wasn't somebody else's groupie. He was special. At that very moment, Kurt felt special, unique, appreciated. No more shadows.

Sam looked at him.

'Do you want to do it?' asked Sam. 'Do you want to make love with me?'

Kurt looked at him. It was like a child asking for a piece of bread and butter. So innocent in his look, yet so hot in the request.

Kurt nodded. Sam replied with his innocent, happy, crooked grin.

'Do you have a condom?' asked Sam.

'I think I do,' replied he. 'Let's look in the night stand.'

Kurt opened a drawer and took a box of condoms out of it.

'Uhm... They're Blaine's...,' said Kurt, embarrassed.

'It doesn't matter,' said Sam. 'I think it makes the whole thing even hotter,' this time in a deeper voice. Clearly an impression.

While Sam was wearing of Blaine's condoms, Kurt had the chance to admire his counterpart even more. When he read about Adonis and about his beauty, he had no idea he would have met him in person. He was right in front of him, in all his glory. A perfect specimen of human being. Everything enhanced by the sunlight streaming through his still ruffled hair and the view of a big, thick, fully erected cock.

When he was ready, Sam lowered himself and, while kissing Kurt, he grabbed his dick and began to put it inside his ass.

Kurt was immediately caught by the sweet pain of the penetration and began to shriek in with pleasure, while Sam was still kissing and sucking his neck.

Someone knocked the door.

'Who's there?' asked Kurt. Sam going on with his exercise.

'Kurt! It's me Finn. Can I come in?'

'Uhm... No... I'm naked.'

'Why are you naked?'

'It's my room and I do what I want in it,' hardly replied Kurt, going through a rapturous need to scream with pleasure. 'Anyway, I'm having a shower any minute now.'

'Okay... Have you seen Sam?'

'Uhm... No. Why?' asked Kurt, Sam silently smiling.

'We wanted to see _Thor _together. Anyway, if you find him, tell him I'm ready.'

'Sure...'

Sam hadn't stopped for a second, continuing to fuck Kurt and sucking and licking his neck.

'He was looking for you,' said sarcastically Kurt.

'Who cares.'

'You could have stopped for a minute, you know... So that I was at least able to speak.'

'But I want you so badly.'

At those words, Sam kissed him and sped up his pelvis. Kurt grabbed his dick and began to masturbate. In two minutes, Kurt came on his stomach, but Sam was still going on.

Kurt hugged him and felt the sweat on his back on his hands as he grabbed Sam's shoulders.

With a loud and deep moaning, Sam came inside Kurt.

There was a moment when they were lying next to each other on the bed, and both of them had to take a deep breath, letting it out slowly.

'You were really enjoying it...,' said Kurt.

'O, God... Yeah.'

Kurt looked at him. He was beautiful, devastated by the sex, and still breathing deeply. He went to kiss him one more time.

'I think I should take that shower now,' said Kurt, smiling.

'Do you need help with it?' asked Sam, naughtily.

'No... Thanks. I think we've had enough for today.'

And, as Kurt wore his bathrobe, Sam kept smiling all the time, looking at the boy he loved so much.

That evening, Finn, Sam and Kurt were watching _Thor_.

'This movie is so cool, isn't it, Sam?' said Finn.

'Totally,' replied Sam, not wearing his t-shirt.

When Chris Hemsworth came up on screen, Kurt looked at Sam. The resemblance was somehow intriguing. But what was more fascinating was that Sam was stroking his dick through his briefs.

Sam realised Kurt was looking at him. He looked in his eyes.

'Yeah. This movie is so cool,' said he to Finn, but still looking at Kurt.

They both laughed and, both enjoying a good movie for many different reasons, they kept staring at each other the all time.


End file.
